In need of comfort
by DPIH
Summary: Takes place just after Lilly's mother dies, This is what should of happened


Disclaimer: I don't own them unfortunately

A/n I had sudden inspiration this morning for this and I had to write. It takes place just after Lill's mother dies. This is what should of happened.

In need of comfort

Scotty knocked on her door and getting no answer opened it slowly. It was not like Lilly not to come in to work and he was worried. He saw her sitting on her couch still clad in her pyjamas her messy blonde hair tied loosely in a ponytail.

"Lil"

He walked around and sat on her coffee table finally noticing the tears streaming down her face.

"My Mom died" she simply said not looking at him

"Oh Lil" he placed a hand on her shoulder

"She called work, I told her if she needed me to call my cell, she was all alone Scotty" She sniffed

"Can I do anything for you?" he asked

"Can you just stay here today I don't want to be alone" he nodded

"I'll just call Boss let him know what's happenin'" He headed towards the kitchen to call Stillman

Tripod and Olivia jumped up on the couch next to Lilly and she absently scratch their heads. Scotty came back in with a cup of coffee. "Here, drink this make you feel better" She took the cup from his hand and took a grateful sip.

"Thanks" she said softly shifting her legs so he could sit beside her.

"No problem Lil, got to look out for my partner" He raised his hand to brush away a tear still clinging to her cheek. She felt a sudden rush of heat radiating from where his hand met her skin and spreading throughout her body.

His hand left her cheek and she immediately missed the contact. "Can I do anything for you, Do you need help with...the funeral or anything" She shook her head and looked into his eyes seeing the compassion radiating from them and it was at this point she realised just how good looking he was. Maybe it was the grief talking but she had the sudden urge to lean over and kiss him. He cleared his throat

"You wanna watch some TV or a movie" Scotty asked standing up and moving to her TV.

"Okay" she turned around to face the TV her eyes falling on his butt and she blushed as sudden images of what he might look like naked where flashing to the forefront of her mind.

"What do you wanna watch" he asked turning around to look at her and noticing the tinge of red on her cheeks. "You okay Lil?' he asked cautiously

"Yeah...I am okay" he sat beside her still looking at her uncertainly

"You sure, you look a little flushed" she raised her hand to her cheek cursing her pale skin

"It's a little hot in here "she shifted uncomfortably

"It is a bit" He said removing his jacket.

He sat so close to her their knees were touching and she felt the heat from his body seeping through her cotton pyjama pants. The movie started Scotty had chosen Pretty woman and Lilly sniggered "What?" he said defensively "I like this movie" She laughed even harder

"I do too"

Scotty draped his arm around the back of the couch his fingers brushing her shoulder which did nothing to stem the flow of inappropriate images racing through her mind.

Scotty looked down at Lilly noticing she had moved even closer to his side and he felt happy she was letting him comfort her. He had half expected her to throw him out and he was actually shocked she let him see her in this vulnerable position. She raised her head off the couch looking up into his brown eyes and she felt all of a sudden impulsive. She moved in and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for staying" she said her face still millimetres from his.

"No...Problem" he said slowly still unsure if he had just imagined that Lilly had just kissed him. Before he could think on it anymore Lilly moved again her lips crashing into his and he felt her hand moving behind his head. He broke the kiss although all the cells in his body were crying out for him to keep kissing her.

"Lil we shouldn't, I don't wanna take advantage of you not when your Mom has just died" he said

"But what if I want this" She said her hand still on the back of his head her finger threading through his hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, I want you to distract me. now kiss me" He moved his head lower to hers and their lips met for a third time his tongue snaking out into her mouth and she let out a soft moan of pleasure. She felt his hands on her back and she lowered hers went to his shirt slowly loosening his tie.

"Lil, what are you doin'" he asked against her lips

"Need more" she said her hands feverously undoing the buttons on his shirt

He pushed her down on the couch his weight was soon on top of her and she felt him stirring to life. He helped her out of her top his lips moving from hers and down her neck trailing towards her slender shoulders and she groaned again.

"Oh god Lil" he murmured into her neck. He ministrations stoped and he raised his head to look down at her "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this" he asked a grin playing on his lips

"No how long" she asked her fingers tracing patterns over his back

"Since the day I met you" he replied and she smiled up at him and his lips returned to her neck.

They continued to make out as her hands fumbled for his belt stripping it from his pants and throwing it to the floor.

"You don't waste any time Lil, thought you'd want more foreplay?"

"Foreplays overrated" she replied her hand slipped beneath his pants to cup him and he let out a loud groan.

"Holly crap" he murmured against her neck as she pushed his pants over his hips and soon they were only clad in their underwear.

"You wanna move this to the bedroom" she whispered

"Definitely"

He stood up sweeping her of the couch and she shirked with laughter carrying her down the hall to her bedroom. Kicking her door shut behind them he deposited her on the bed falling down beside her kissing her furiously. A wave of dread spilled over him when he realised he didn't have any protection

"Crap" he said suddenly sitting up

"What's wrong?

"I didn't... I don't have any..." he trailed off and she laughed

"Bathroom cupboard, at least one of us is prepared" she said teasingly

He wriggled his eyebrows at her getting of the bed and heading towards her bathroom returning with the entire box.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we Valens, who says I won't to do it more than once"

He chuckled lowering himself beside her "Oh trust me Lil, You'll want me again" he said cockily and she giggled as his lips moved over hers. He moved his body over hers his hands slipping down her body to her panties which he started to slip over her hips as she lowered his boxes her breath hitching as she felt his growing erection against her thigh.

"Oh god Scotty" she murmured her lips still pressed to his. He rolled off her briefly to put on the condom he repositioned himself over her entrance and slowly slid into her and she let out a groan at the feeling of him inside her.

He waited until her walls stretched to accommodate him and then began to move slowly at first as his hands moved over her breasts massaging them gently.

"Harder...Scotty oh god" she moaned and he sped up thrusting into her deeper with each stroke.

"Holly mother of god" he groaned as he felt her muscle start to constrict around him.

His thrust became more erratic and she shivered as her orgasm collapsed in on her and she cried out in pleasure.

"Jesus Christ Scotty" she moaned gripping his back pulling him in closer. The end of her first was the beginning of another as he rocked his hips against hers

"This feels so god dam good Lil" He said his head rising up to look down into her sapphire eyes that were hazed with intense lust. She grinned as her hand snaked up behind his head pulling him down for another kiss.

He exploded into her a short time later and fell onto the bed beside her completely exhausted. He rolled onto his back and she moved over him pillowing her head on his chest.

"That was great Lil" he said breathlessly

"Yes it was" she snuggled into his warmth.

They lay there in silence for a few moments and then Lilly broke it as she chuckled.

"What's so funny Lil?" he asked looking down at her curiously

"You know you were right" she stated looking up at him

"Bout what?" he asked

"We are definitely doing that again" she rolled onto of him and kissed his lips

"Oh god yes" he said returning her kisses

THE END

A/n well now that that is out of my head I can concentrate on my other story please R/R they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
